donossurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Roraima
Dono's Survivor: Roraima is the second season of Survivor Series, which features 18 new castaways. The season premiered on the 20th of January as the cast was announced the same day. The Chike tribe, carrying the tribe color brown, consisted of AJ, Andrea, Brian, Dave, Lee, and Stoner. Each of them were asked to fill out a questionnaire about which other tengaged users they would be most scared to play with/against. Their answers comprised the other two tribes. Makunaima, carrying the tribe color green, consisted of Nick, Ethan, Nathan, Shadi, Joe, and Jayson. The Makunaima tribe consisted of the players that the Chike tribe said they would be afraid to play against. The Kanaima tribe, carrying the tribe color red, consisted of Mike, Renny, Bryan, Mearl, Logan, and Corey. This tribe consisted of the players that the Chike tribe states they would hate to play against. In the end, Dave became the sole survivor in a 4-2-1 vote, beating Shadi and Brian, respectively. 'Twists' *'vs. Enemies:'- Each member of the Chike tribe inadvertently selected the other members of the game based on which tengaged users they would hate to play with or would be scared to play against. *'Plateau of Fears:'- Similiar to Redemption Island, if you get voted out, you don't go home. Instead, you go to the Plateau of Fears, where you are given three fear coins that now represent your life. Every day, a new challenge occurs and the loser forfeits one fear coin. If you lose all your coins, you go home. If you manage to hold on to fear coins up to the merge, you will compete in one last fear challenge, where two of the remaining players rejoin the game. 'Castaways' Episode Guide The Game Episode 1: "Our Host Is So Hot" *'Immunity Challenge:' Fear of You – The contestants were given a template and asked to answer which members of Chike are representing which members of the other tribe. The person with the most correct answers would win individual immunity, as all three tribes will go to tribal council. ::Winner(s): AJ (Chike), Shadi (Makunaima), & Mike (Kanaima) *'Fear Challenge:' N/A *'Tribal Council #1: Chike' In a 5-1 vote, Andrea was sent to the Plateau of Fears. *'Tribal Council #2: Makunaima' In a 4-2 vote, Jayson was sent to the Plateau of Fears. *'Tribal Council #3: Kanaima' In a 4-2 vote, Mearl was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 2: "No Flexibility" *'Immunity Challenge:' Alysidophobia – Each tribe was tasked with creating a chain of comments in their tribe's designated threads. The specification was that each person could only post after two different people had posted since their last post. The two tribes with the longest chain would win immunity, while the losing tribe would go to tribal council. ::Winner(s):Chike & Makunaima *'Fear Challenge: ' Kopophobia – Each player would compete in a timed trial where an unspecified number of trivia questions would be presented to them. The person with the slowest time would lose a fear chip. ::Results: Mearl and Andrea won the challenge, which meant Jayson lost a fear chip. 14 min & 15.7 sec - Jayson 4 min & 14.8 sec - Mearl 6 min & 20.4 sec - Andrea *'Tribal Council #4: Kanaima' In a 4-1 vote, Corey was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 3: "Power Struggle" *'Immunity Challenge:' Athazagoraphobia – Each tribe was given five guidelines (all of which pertain to tengaged users). For each guideline, you would have to find as many users taht fit the criteria as possible. The tribe with the most total users correctly corresponding to the guidelines wins immunity. ::Winner(s):Chike *'Fear Challenge: ' Basophobia – The four plateau inhabitants will compete in the tengaged game "Balance" (found here: http://www.tengaged.com/play/balance ). The top two would be able to keep all of their fear coins while the bottom two each lose one. ::Results: Mearl & Jayson retain chip balance. Corey and Andrea each lose one chip. *'Tribal Council #5: Makunaima' In a 5-1-1 vote, Joe was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 4: "True Hero" *'Immunity Challenge:' Ancraophobia – The classic Tengaged flag-making challenge. Each tribe can send up to six tribe flags. They will be judged impartially and the highest scoring flag will win immunity for that tribe. The loser heads to tribal council. ::Winner(s): Makunaima *'Fear Challenge: ' Ommetaphobia – The five plateau inhabitants were given an image with 17 partial images of CBS Survivor contestants. If you can correctly guess which cbs survivor contestant it is, you score a point. The two people with the highest points keep their coins. The three lowest will all lose one chip. ::Results: Mearl & Jayson won, meaning Andrea, Joe, and Corey all lost a fear coin. *'Tribal Council #6: ' In a 5-1-1 vote, Derek was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 5: "Gonna Be Explosive" *'Immunity Challenge:' Graphophobia – Each tribe is given a thread in which they must post the letters (in individual posts) R-O-R-A-I-M-A. The tribe with the most overall posts after 24 hours would win immunity. ::Winner(s): Makunaima *'Fear Challenge: ' Chronophobia – A classic tengaged blog spamming challenge. The three people with the most mentions would retain their fear coins. The other three would lose one. ::Results: Mearl, Jayson, and J-Wiz won. Derek, Corey, and Andrea lost, thus losing a fear coin each. For the latter two, it was their last coin and were eliminated from the game permanently. *'Tribal Council #7: ' In a 5-1 vote, Mike was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 6: "If I Enter This Game Again..." *'Immunity Challenge:' Ithyphallophobia – Each tribe is given a list of twelve scrambled words. Five different contestants per tribe must unscramble them and send them back, and each correct answer scores a point. However, in exchange for three points off of your total score, you may receive a clue to the hidden immunity idol. ::Winner(s): Makunaima *'Fear Challenge: ' Tropophobia – Each challenger is to complete a sliding puzzle. The player with the lowest score will lose TWO coins. ::Results: Derek was the only one not to submit a score, so lost two coins, and thus, was permanently eliminated. *'Tribal Council #8: ' In a 1-0(5)* vote, Renny was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 7: "I Am The Confidant" *'Final Fear Challenge: '– A combination of fear challenges past pits Renny, Mearl, Joe, Jayson, & Mike against each other. The top two placers will return to the game, while the rest go home for good. ::Results: Mearl and Jayson won, sending them back into the game onto the newly merged tribe. Mike came in 3rd. Joe came in 4th. Renny came in 5th. *'Immunity Challenge:' Create-A-Tribe (Flag) – Each castaway would use their creativity to create a flag for the new tribe. They had free range of tribe name and color options. The winning flag would inherit their choices to become the new tribe name and sport that color. The top two flags would win immunity, as two people would be sent home that night. ::Winner(s): Ethan's flag won and the tribe was named Traição. It's color was black. Link's flag came in second, granting him immunity as well. *'Tribal Council #9: ' At this tribal, everyone would vote twice. The two with the most votes would be send home. The highest would not join the jury, while the second-highest would start the jury phase. In a 8-7-5-2-1-1 vote, Nick & Logan were both voted out of the game. Logan joined the jury. Episode 8: "No Shit it Looks Dodgy!" *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' Competence Survey – Each contestant will complete a survey asking questions about the remaining castaways. Then they would complete it again, but answering with who they think the majority of the tribe answered the first time. The person with the most correct answers would win immunity. ::Winner(s): Lee won immunity for the second time in a row. *'Tribal Council #10:' In a 5-4-1 vote, AJ was voted out and sent to the jury. Episode 9: "It's Clearly Link Vs. Me" *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' Gunman – This challenge is played in rounds. Each round, there is one gunman. On my go, the gunman would post *fires* as fast as possible. If he posts that before the gunners (everybody else) posted *jumps*, he/she scores a point. Otherwise, everybody who jumped before he fired scored a point. Once everyone was the gunman once, the person with the most points wins immunity. ::Winner(s): Dave won immunity. *'Tribal Council #11:' In a 4-3-1-1 vote, Nathan was voted out and sent to the jury. Episode 10: "I'm Expendable To Him!" *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' C9 = Challenge – I post a two-character sequence, consisting of a letter and a number. The first person to post a word that starts with that letter and contains that many characters scores a point. First one to 5 points wins immunity. ::Winner(s): Ethan won immunity. *'Tribal Council #12:' In a 6-1-1 vote, Lee was voted out and sent to the jury. Episode 11: "Fuck That Little Weasel" *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' Survivor Auction – Different items of use (or not useful at all) are put up for auction, and each player (who stars with $300) bids for them. ::Results: Stoner - $0 - *Immunity Necklace* Dave - $180 - *Stick w/ Note* *Crab Cakes* *Vote Scope* *Scizzors* Jayson - $230 - *Clue to HII* Shadi - $0 - *Bow & Arrow* Brian - $300 *'Tribal Council #13:' In a 4-2 vote, Mearl was voted out and sent to the jury. Episode 12: "Somebody Else's Hands" *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' Platform Race – On my go, each contestant would race to a platform by posting *runs to platform #_*, where the underscore represents one of the platforms which are identified by a number. There is one less platform than there are contestants, so each round, somebody is eliminated. The last person standing wins immunity. ::Winner(s): Ethan won immunity again. *'Tribal Council #14:' In a 5-0 vote, Stoner was voted out and sent to the jury. Episode 13: "Work Some Magic" *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' Helicopter Game – In a non-live challenge, the person who gets the highest score in the helicopter game wins immunity. ::Winner(s): Shadi won immunity. *'Tribal Council #15:' In a 2-0(2)-1 vote, Ethan was voted out and sent to the jury. Jayson used his hidden immunity idol. *'Final Individual Immunity Challenge:' Confessionals Test – The final four castaways were tested on how well they knew their fallen comrades. Eleven confessionals were given without knowledge of who sent them. Two words were taken out of each one. The object was to try to figure out who sent it, and what the missing words were. Each correct answer scored a point. The person with the most points would win immunity. ::Winner(s): Dave won final immunity. *'Tribal Council #16:' After a 2-2 tie, Shadi & Jayson competed in a tie breaker fire making challenge. After about 30 minutes, Shadi emerged victorious, sending Jayson home. *'Final Tribal Council:' After a long council, and after countless hours of grueling questions, Dave became the sole survivor of Roraima in a 4-2-1 vote. *'Reunion: ' Fan Favorite Award - Mearl Mearl Ollie Award - Dave dfalc7 Cono Award - Nathan Dryerfish Smartest Move Award - Ethan Ethan000 Dumbest Move Award - Lee themissinglink Player of the Season Award - Dave dfalc7 Hero of the Season Award - Shadi Chastain Villain of the Season Award - Lee themissinglink Voting History Link to Doc Here: >> External Link